Forbidden
by spellcrossed
Summary: Draco&Harry. It's quite small, so don't expect 20 chapters or anything. The rating might be off, I just put PG13 because I wasn't sure. Review with your opinion, and I'll have it changed. :)


Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co belong to JK Rowling. None of the characters or places mentioned belong to me, only the plot.

"Draco...Draco? Honestly, _come in Draco!"_

"What the hell do you want Pansy?" Draco snapped, moving his face to the right a bit to stare at the dark-haired Slytherin girl. The girl simply smiled sweetly, and replied, "You were in a daze, love. I didn't want you to get into trouble for not paying attention to Professor Snape." Draco rolled his eyes far back into his head, and turned away from the intruding little witch.

'Professor Snape isn't going to rightly give a damn that I'm in a daze,' Draco thought nastily, 'Why, I bet he didn't even notice.' Draco's eyes glanced over at his mentor, and he instantly smirked. Snape wasn't even looking in his direction, but over at that dirty mudblood, Granger.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape's silky voice said, loud enough for the entire class to hear. Draco's smirk turned into a slight sneer, and his eyes fell on Granger, who looked close to tears. "I wonder what she did now..probably answered a question correctly." Draco muttered under his breath. Snorting, Draco allowed his eyes to cross over Granger, and land on..who else? _Potter._

Draco's sneer, turned into a blank expression, and the Slytherin boy put his right hand up to keep his head from hitting the wooden desk in front of him, as he lost himself in Harry Potter yet again. Nasty little thoughts whirled around in his head, and before he knew what was happening, he had a good image of Potter sprawled out in all his glory; not a trace of clothing on his body. God, Draco wanted him. Potter was becoming a maddening obsession. It was quickly taking over Draco, swallowing him whole. Draco thought what it would be like to make love to the boy wonder. Incredible of course. Draco slowly began to smile, but then the smile vanished and he jerked himself out of the trance that was making him feel a little hot around the collar.

Snape was now standing at the front of the class, watching as his pupils stood and started packing their things and heading off to dinner. Draco stood up quickly, and snatching his bag off the floor, he packed up his belongings at a fast pace. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there waiting for him to finish. Once he had packed up his stuff, Draco swung his bag over his shoulder, and they headed off to the Great Hall for dinner.

Once inside the Great Hall, Draco found that he wasn't the least bit hungry, so he told his lackeys good bye, and walked right back out of the Great Hall; headed for the Slytherin commonroom. Draco got to the commonroom with ease, found no one there naturally, they were all gone to dinner; so he put his bag away up in his dorm, and headed out of the commonroom yet again.

'I'll go to the library.' Draco thought hazily.

Draco walked into the library, and seeing no one, he smiled to himself and walked over to one of the many bookshelves to pick out a good book to read. He walked lazily down the aisle, his eyes skimming over the books until he finally seen one that caught his attention. Pulling the book out, he looked down at it with interest. But before he could even read the title, he heard a faint sound not too far off from where he was standing. Slipping the book back in its proper place, Draco turned; and walked down the next aisle of books. "Hello?" Draco called. "Oh. It's just you then?" was the answer. Draco's eyes narrowed the slits, he recognized that voice. It was Potter's. "Yes. It's just me, Potter. You can come out of hiding now." he drawled. Harry's green eyes peered around the end of the bookshelf, and then he was in full view, walking towards Draco. Once right in front of the white-haired boy, Harry replied, "I wasn't hiding, Malfoy. I just thought I was alone." Draco snorted, and said "Do you want me to leave then? Nothing would make me happier." and he then turned and started to walk away from Potter.

'What in the hell am I doing?!' Draco thought angrily to himself. 'I shouldn't be walking away.'

Suddenly, Harry was at Draco's side, "No. You can stay if you like." he said quietly. Draco smirked, "Okay." was his simple reply. "I'm just here to have some alone time. Ron and Hermione are bickering again, and I don't want to listen to it." Harry said, his eyes staring into Draco's, a very penetrating gaze indeed. Draco wondered why Potter is bothering to tell him all of this, but didn't bother with voicing what was on his mind. Instead, he simply shrugged, and walked around to where he had put his book. Pulling it back out again, Draco stared down at it once more. "Hogwarts, A History." Draco read outloud. Harry was at his side, smiling. "Hermione's memorized that book. I never bothered with reading it myself, she knows so much all I have to do is ask." Draco felt a surge of jealousy, and he looked over at Harry and replied, "Is Granger all that matters to you?" Draco looked at Harry again, and found him giggling.

Potter? _Giggling?!_

There was no way. Draco closed his eyes tightly, and then opened them again. There Harry was, giggling. Draco could even hear the sound coming out of him now. 'Oh God. What next?!' Draco thought.

Harry finally stopped giggling, and took a step toward Draco smiling. "No. I care for no one but you." he said huskily.

'Did I just hear him right?' Draco thought, bewildered. 'Did Potter just say he cared for me?!'

Yes. He did. Must've. I heard it.

Draco gulped, and looked at Harry, who was now so close Draco could feel the heat radiating off his body. Harry slipped a hand around Draco's neck, pulling him down. Draco's eyes widened, and before he knew it, Harry's lips were on his.

_'POTTER'S KISSING ME! OH MY GOD. HOW IN THE HELL..Oh, I don't care.' _Draco thought.

Kissing Harry was everything Draco thought it would be, and then some. It was bloody mind blowing!

Draco leaned into Harry's form, and deepened the kiss they had going, his arms wrapping around Harry, hands on the small of his back. Harry's hands slipped up to the top of Draco's button-up shirt, and his fingers began quickly undoing the buttons. Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned, Harry slipped it off Draco's body. Harry's mouth started to move away from Draco's lips, steadily making its way down. Draco failed to hide a throaty moan as Harry did this, it felt so good to have Harry's mouth on his skin.

Harry had now dropped to his knees, and was unzipping Draco's pants...

Suddenly a loud buzzing noise filled Draco's ears. 'An alarm clock?' Draco thought hazily. Harry, and the library started to fade. "No. Nonono_NO._ Not now!" Draco shouted, but no one heard him. Draco opened his eyes, to find himself staring at the ceiling of his dorm. "Damnit all." Draco groaned with agony, and he slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock, and rolled over to try and go back to the dream of Potter he was having.

_**A small fanfiction, not much I know. Created for my dear Ronnie, much love. :)**_


End file.
